


Indulgence

by GarGoyl



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Dark, F/M, Magic, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 09:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2616089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarGoyl/pseuds/GarGoyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Old stuff) Morgause decides on a different challenge for Arthur… If he fails, a terrible curse will fall upon Camelot. ONESHOT Arthur/Morgause</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indulgence

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin

Warning: Written and published under the influence of alcohool:))))))))))

* * *

 

"You kept your promise," Morgause said descending slowly. She watched Arthur intently as she walked towards him, smirking inwardly at his confused stare, as she kept an unreadable countenance.

"What's the nature of the challenge you wish to set me?" he questioned bluntly.

Morgause took her time before giving a reply, glancing casually at the block and the axe nearby. She had intended to ask him to place his head on the block as a test of ultimate courage, but then she had realized that it would have simply been too easy for him, too obvious. If she had wanted to take his life, she could have done it when he was down and her sword was at his chest, without further delay. So another idea had flourished in her mind, and she had decided to replace the test of courage with one of extreme endurance.

"You must spend the night in the tower over there all alone," she spoke at last. "You must lie in bed as if asleep, and no matter what happens, what you shall feel or hear, you must not move, open your eyes or make any sound other than you would if you really were asleep. Rest assured, no physical harm will truly come to you, but if you refuse the test - or fail it – Camelot will be burnt to the ground by means of the darkest magic."

"Besides, you gave me your word that you would do anything I asked," she added observing Arthur's hesitation.

"Arthur, don't!" Merlin pleaded.

"So be it. I shall spend the night in the tower and do what you asked of me," he agreed gloomily, heedless of his servant's advice, and Morgause allowed herself a brief smile of satisfaction.

"I won't let you do this!" the young warlock insisted, but to no avail.

"Stay out of this Merlin!"

"But can't you see what she wants, Arthur? She'll torture you. You cannot pass this test!"

"I have to, Merlin. It's the only way to save Camelot!" the prince replied sternly. "Wait for me here. If I do not return in two days' time, go back without me," he ordered.

"Yes, my lord," Merlin finally accepted, much grieved by Arthur's reckless decision. _"Abhaepsy - dolores - detensum_! _"_ he quickly muttered, casting a spell that would significantly alleviate whatever pain Morgause had decided to subject his prince to.

* * *

 

The night was young when Arthur walked inside the top chamber of the tower. He cast a quick glance around the vaguely lit room, before he tossed his sword in a corner, soon to be followed by his armor and mail shirt. He pulled aside the dusty covers from the large canopy bed and slipped under them feeling uneasy. As soon as he was lying with his eyes closed, breathing regularly, Morgause stepped forward from behind a curtain. Her own breath quickened in anticipation as she drew closer to the bed, convinced that he wouldn't last a single round of what she had in store.

" _Arahnem -_ _laethtie!_ _"_ she whispered raising her hand as her eyes glowed golden. Several large black spiders emerged from under the bed and quickly began to climb on it, reaching the covers and Arthur's motionless body in no time. They were making a horrible shrieking noise and, at the sorceress' command, they squirmed all over him back and forth, delivering countless venomous bites, but the prince did not react in the slightest. He slowly shifted between the covers, but far from showing any sign of discomfort, while his breath remained even and his eyes firmly closed.

Morgause frowned, puzzled and displeased. _"_ _Forbearn!_ _"_ she ordered and the bed was engulfed by fire. The flames danced freely, mercilessly consuming the sheets together with the body of her slumbering prisoner, and it would have been too terrible a sight even for Morgause to behold had it been anything more than sheer magic. But she knew that it felt real, as if he were indeed burned alive, with all the ripping pain and the pure horror contained within such a procedure. Yet it failed once more to deliver the desired result, as Arthur continued to 'sleep' peacefully, displaying no indication of suffering whatsoever.

Extremely disappointed, Morgause finally ended up suspecting that more than _her_ magic was at work. She inwardly cursed whoever it was that was helping Arthur as she walked away, only to return a moment later with a box of magic needles. She was resourceful as she was determined, and would not give up so easy. She climbed in bed next to him, bending her legs beneath her as she sat. She opened the lid of the box with an intently loud snap and proceeded to examine its contents, then picked a particularly long and thick needle.

"Oh, this will hurt really bad…" she whispered as her fingers worked to undo the front of his shirt. She leaned over him, inspecting his features from up close while she thrust the needle deep into his flesh, just beneath his collarbone, and let it dissolve its poison. Arthur slowly tilted his head to the side, while a soft sigh escaped his slightly parted lips, but nothing more.

Morgause threw the box of magic needles on the floor in extreme frustration. It was clear that some powerful spell had been cast on him that rendered all pain she could inflict utterly useless. In a sudden impulse, she bent and bit down on his mouth angrily. Even if she knew that she's wasn't supposed to hurt him for real, she kept biting his lower lip until she drew blood. The witch hungrily licked the salty droplets and a sudden realization dawned on her – obviously she had been approaching the matter the wrong way.

She pressed her mouth over his fully, deepening the kiss, as her hands explored his bare torso. His skin was silk soft under her fingers and his mouth candy sweet, and Morgause discovered that she was enjoying this, yet she would not allow herself to be deterred from her ultimate purpose, she would show no mercy. She smiled through the kiss as she felt his breath quicken and his body slightly trembling. She could feel that the prince was all the sudden afraid, most likely that his treacherous body would give him in and he would eventually fail the test.

The witch left his mouth and began to work her tongue on his neck, biting and sucking parts of Arthur's skin up with her kisses. His defenses were slipping as she could feel him trying to even his breathing a little and fighting back his moans, he may have been resilient to such charms but it was useless now and she knew that her victory was near. She almost longed for his cerulean gaze to meet her fiery one and she found his still stubborn indifference quite arousing. She pushed a few strands of golden hair away from his now sweaty forehead, glancing down with a satisfied grin at his blushing cheeks and his pouty lips deliciously swollen from her kisses, just before her hand caressed its way down his body to eventually undo his breeches.

But all the teasing and the sweet torture she had put to work proved more dangerous than she'd anticipated, and Morgause found herself falling into her own trap and losing her head as her own desire ended up taking over her. She stroke and fondled him, going down to kiss him again, this time passionately and in earnest as his body responded to her touch. She quickly moved to straddle his hips, lowering herself on him, her pleasure doubled by the power and control she had over her still and totally obedient prisoner. She worked him hard, roughly, just like she liked it, taking extreme delight in her complete dominance and above all in the sight of him, as Arthur now bit down hard on his own lip, breathing hard, yet managing to reduce his panting to nothing but soft sighs, while his fingers almost inconspicuously gripped what was left of the sheets. It turned out to be so damn good and he had proven himself stronger than expected anyway, such that Morgause eventually gave up her goal, muffling his moan with her own mouth as they both came.

"You have shown that you truly are a man of your word, Arthur Pendragon," she whispered as she collapsed next to him, exhausted but happy.

**THE END**


End file.
